Owen McGregor
"Wound Collector" |mo = Shooting Knife carvings |victims = 9 killed |status = At large |actor = Michael Trucco |appearance = Angels |last = }} "In Heaven or in Hell. Which one are you gonna go to, huh? You got anything you wanna get off your chest, 'cause the hour of reckoning is upon you, Preacher-man!" Owen McGregor is a serial killer and stalker who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Absolutely nothing is known about McGregor currently, other than he works or once worked as a Sheriff's Deputy. At some point of his life, he crossed paths with Justin Mills, a Christian preacher, and made a deal of an unspecified nature with him after he helped him. He somehow managed to learn about Mills's secret life as a pimp for several prostitutes, as well as his past in Canada, which prompted him to begin killing in 2013, starting with a male prostitute named Lucas Wagner, who worked for Mills. Six months later, McGregor murdered a female prostitute named Hanna Kelly (who also worked for Mills), dumping her body one jurisdiction over. For both victims, he carved wounds onto their backs as a reference to a detail of Mills's past (in 2009, he had carved wounds into the back of a Canadian prostitute before arriving in Texas). Season Nine Angels Five months after his second murder, McGregor kills Abigail Jones. As a result, the BAU is summoned after Sheriff Peter Coleman appeals to Mateo Cruz, whom he knew. Two days into the BAU's investigation, during which Mills offers his assistance, McGregor kills another one of Mills's prostitutes, Tabitha Ryerson, although his M.O. deviates greatly from that demonstrated on the last three victims. Later on, Mills begins to feel the heat and threatens a drug addict named Travis into finding McGregor. When Travis does, McGregor instead offers him drugs in exchange for getting Mills to meet up at a Spanish bar. Travis does so and Mills takes the bait, to which McGregor murders Travis. Then, he kills two more of Mills's prostitutes and sets their bodies, alongside Travis's, in wait for Mills at the bar. When Mills discovers them, McGregor calls him and taunts him before saying that he left weapons for Mills to use against the police when they confront him, citing that they would never believe a pimp. Not knowing that the BAU discerned his innocence, Mills equips himself with the weapons and prepares to ambush them and Sheriff's Deputies as they arrive. However, McGregor fires first, tricking Deputies into firing at Mills, which in turn prompts him into firing back. After killing the Sheriff and a Deputy in order to further fuel the gunfight, McGregor then flees as Mills continues on firing. He currently remains at large. Demons He will reappear in the episode, right where "Angels" left off. Profile The unsub is a white male in his early 30s. While his M.O. is indicative to that of a sadist, it is believed that there is an underlying pathology to him, which is called a "wound collector", someone who uses a lifetime of slights, grievances, and wrongdoings as a justification for violence. He is low-key and almost submissive in public, something that he uses to attract a prostitute. However, once under the safety of isolation, his real nature will be revealed. This is the type of man who would anonymously express himself online, raging against how prostitutes are filled with disease and filth, and therefore deserve what is coming to them, which is most likely to cover the rejection of a woman or a spouse who has wronged him in some way. The latter fact indicates that he has a working-class or part-time job, giving him time to plan and execute the murders. He is also strong and good with his hands, and probably drives a work-truck or a large vehicle, which allows him to move his victims' bodies and carry the tools he uses for posing them. Tabitha Ryerson's murder means that he is losing control; he killed her in her home and transported her body to the woods so he could mutilate her post-mortem. The public nature of the display of Tabitha's body is a message to the authorities; he is showing them that he is smarter than them. Modus Operandi McGregor targeted both male and female prostitutes working under Mills's employment, luring them in with the ruse of sex before binding them, abducting them, and torturing them by carving wounds into their back with a knife, all as part of a consensual S&M. The amount and the deepness of the carve wounds would always increase with each victim. Once he was done, McGregor would kill them by shooting them in the back of the head execution-style using a handgun. In the case of Tabitha Ryerson, he shot her in the back of the neck before carving wounds onto her back, not after. Post-mortem, he washed her legs in lavender (as a reference to spikenard, which is mentioned in the Gospel as the ointment used for Jesus's feet) and posed her body. Starting with the murder of Travis, McGregor began deviating from his M.O., shooting his victims in other vital areas of the body and not carving wounds onto their backs. Known Victims *2013: **June 21: Lucas Wagner **November 27: Hanna Kelly *2014: **May 4: Abigail Jones **May 6: Tabitha Ryerson **May 7: ***Travis ***Killed both sometime before the bar shootout and left their bodies at the bar: ****Belinda Clark ****Jesse Moore ***The bar shootout: ****Sheriff Peter Coleman ****An unnamed Deputy Notes *McGregor is the fourth unsub in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The first is Billy Flynn, whose name wasn't revealed at the end of his debut episode Our Darkest Hour even though he was credited by it (although his name was then revealed in the episode's follow-up The Longest Night). The second is Steve, whose name was never disclosed in Sense Memory, the episode he appeared in. The third is John Nichols, whose name was never disclosed in The Black Queen, the episode he appeared in. Appearances *Season Nine **Angels **Demons References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals at Large Category:Cop Killers Category:Killer Cops Category:Abductors